


Depravity

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Series: The Adventures of an Omega [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fucked Silly, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation to porn, Microbot Kink, Omega Hiro, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hiro was tuning up the rest of his microbots, things go from good to worse, and he ends up in a predicament that no one could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Depravity（墮落）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295145) by [AmoebaBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm)



> Never leave Hiro home alone ever again.

Hiro had been working on his microbots neuro-band after the last one had broken in one of his earlier experiments. Hiro had made sure that he was able to compress the size of the hair band to that of a simple hair clip.

Hiro hummed as he went through the programming his brother had left him with. The teen smiled as he looked at the product. Picking up the hair clip, he clipped it into his bangs.

The clip itself was small and shaped in a manner that could easily be used as a snap-on clip. Coated in bendable, and durable plastic, it was colored in black, all while leaving a few clear areas as the small LED lights were implanted to give it a more cybernetic look, and be able to glow if the user went out to party.

Taking a moment he gave it a flick. It gave a faint low hum, Hiro's hope died when the clip began to beep. It fizzled, and gave a small pop before shutting down. The battery had either died or something had been strained too far and something was pulled. Hiro was glad that he had installed a auto-safety response. It saved him some hair, and possible trip to the hospital, again.

The clip turned off as soon as Hiro gave a disappointed sigh. The clip's lights dimmed, and it began to cool down with its cooling system installed.

"Experiment 32 is a failure," He spoke into the camera that had been recording his progress.

Hiro took notes, which he looked over once again, muttering to himself as he crossed out something. "Needs a lasting battery.." he grumbled to himself.

He was so close to making it. Hiro could see it now, able to use something easily wore, and fashionable. Hiro gave a grin and stood up from his seat. He groaned and popped his back as he gave a stretch. The teen was glad to be on break, now he could work all day, without any nagging from his Aunt, nor from his fussy brother, who had gone off with the rest of the crew to Fred's private island.

Hiro had refused at first, but then gave it a second thought-- he could use the relaxation after he's finished tuning up his microbots. He was going to meet them in two weeks.

Hiro had the whole house to himself, after Aunt Cass had left for a pastry convention, and wouldn't be back in a few days. Hiro had assured his Aunt that he could take care of himself, knowing he could invent something to cook his meals for him, and his Aunt had left, only after making sure everything was complete by making Hiro remember all the emergency numbers.

Hiro grinned at the idea of being home alone, where he could work without a fuss. Taking his stomach's protest as a sign to eat Hiro headed back into the house. Before leaving the lab Hiro made sure to lock it down to insure no one uninvited could sneak into the garage while he wasn't in.

\--♦♥♦--

Stepping into the kitchen he took out some of the food his Aunt had left him before leaving for the convention.

Feeding Mochi Hiro waited for the food to cook-- which would take about an hour and a half. Leaving his newly invented robot he made sure to have it keep an eye on the food, and turn the oven off after it was cooked.

Hiro chuckled as he wandered upstairs into his shared room. Once in his room, Hiro gave Tadashi a quick message as he promised, and then turned on his game console. It would be around a 30 minutes that Hiro had gotten bored.

"Damn- it's taking so long," Hiro mumbled as he looked over at the computer when it dinged.

 _ **Tadashi:**_   _'Its good that you're working on your Microbots, the guys say hi, and they really miss you. they want to know when you'll be coming over-- also don't forget to feed Mochi.'_

_What have you been up too? Did you eat already? How is your progress going with the microbots?'_

Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother, of course, Tadashi would message him. Hiro gave a smirk as he typed down his reply.

 _ **Hiro:**_ _'I'm fine Tadashi! I have been working on a way to make the neuro-clip smaller and more concealable. But the battery keeps on dying. And yes, I'm cooking something right now don't worry, 'Dashi.'_

He signed off after he made assured his brother that he was fine, and not dead.

"Geez Dashi, no wonder you don't get laid," He laughed to himself and then surfed the web out of boredom.

Hiro didn't take long as he stood up from his chair, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Okay being alone was boring, he looked at his bed, and raised a brow when he saw something sticking out from his brother's bed. Hiro walked over only to hiss when he tripped over something.

He banged his head against the screen door that separated his brother's room from his. Hiro didn't notice as he gave a yelp as the hit had fallen onto the clip. It sparked, and came to life humming lowly. "Ow!" He cried out.

The boy genius grumbled as Baymax activated, "No I'm okay, Baymax." He responded when the robot scanned Hiro. After getting his diagnosis, the teen deactivated Baymax before entering his brother's room.

\--♦♥♦♥♦--

Hiro wasn't sure what he was looking for when he walked into Tadashi's side of the room. At first, Hiro wasn't sure what he was looking for he just had a knack of finding some spare parts for his mega-bot.

When the thought of megabot went through his mind, Hiro sighed as he crouched down and rummaged under his brother's bed. He felt a few socks, and paper. Piqued by the feeling of something smooth-- a box perhaps? The teen pulled it out. It was more like a small chest.

"Well, what do we have here?" He gave an impish smirk, but it faded as soon as he saw the lock on it.

Hiro snorted.

"As if this is going to stop me." He took a screw-driver, and broke into the chest. Hiro was mildly amused, and a bit shocked by what he found. The chest was filled with condoms, a few magazines-- sex toys.

"Ugh!" He his face was red as he picked up one of the toys-- a red dildo. Hiro was blushing as he squirmed, placing it aside he pulled out a magazine. It wasn't what he was expecting from his brother. It was a gay porn series from the looks of it and a hardcore one at that.

Hiro's mind whirled as the images filled his mind, and his hormonal body began to response to such lewd display the cover on the magazine he found. Hiro swallowed, and placed the box aside. He didn't know what he was doing but his curiosity urged him into opening the magazine.

Something fell out of the book as he opened it. It was a round disc wrapped in an old newspaper this made the dark haired boy blinked and looked what to be a DVD that had fallen into his lap.

"Huh.." Hiro picked up, his curiosity got the better him, and before he knew it Hiro was watching the DVD. He wasn't expecting much-- a secret porn stash actually.

It was just that. But Hiro snorted and laughed as it turned out to be some kind of anime porn.

"O-Oh my g-god. He's s-such a nerd!" He was laughing. But soon the audio of the screams, moans, and other lewd noises made Hiro think twice about watching a porno with the stereos blasting in his face.

Thankfully, the place was soundproof from the inside so no one would be able to hear anything. Hiro peeked up at the screen of his TV, and blushed whether it was in arousal or embarrassment. Subconsciously, the hormone-raging teen began to touch himself, slowly at first but as the porno went on Hiro began to grow more adventurous.

Fingers smoothing across his chest. Hiro gave a soft gasp, cheeks flushed. His free hand lowers finger edging through his waistband. He swallowed, unknowingly sending a telepathic call to his microbots, he continued to play with himself.

Hiro gave a small mewl as a finger brushed against his leaking tip. Gasping he pinched his nipples and gave a low groan. The DVD was playing a rather cliche part-- tentacles. Hiro would have laughed it off, if he wasn't too busy moaning.

He groaned as he gripped himself, he gave a slow pump, then a second stroke. He tugged at his nipple and gave a whine. Face flushed he opened his mouth and closed his eyes. His mind was giving him his fantasy-- of apparently sucking on a cock.

Something that surprised Hiro. As Hiro continue to play with himself, he did not notice the shifting of a growing mass crawling from under the door, and the air vents.

Hiro gave another strained whined as his tugged his throbbing cock. The teen was so engrossed in jerking himself off that he had wiggled out of his confining pants. He leaned on a pillow and buried his face into the large plush. He groaned again . He could just feel them. the tentacles all around him.

The feeling of being spread and fucked mercilessly. Hiro wanted to the feel of a cock inside of him, spreading him wide, holding him down, and binding him up.

In mid-fantasy, and near orgasmic pleasure the mass of microbots formed into a blob of black.

They spread out and finally just when Hiro was at the crux of his pleasure they struck.

Hiro had only a matter of seconds before he felt something grab his ankle, tugging him up. Hiro squealed and opened his eyes.

He let his cock go and was about to protest but his body was pinned down before he knew it. His legs were spread out, and his arms were held down. The microbots didn't respond to his thoughts. The clip had been turned on- but had ceased to function.

The microbots buzzed, as they inched closer to Hiro. His face was red from his initial high. And he swallowed as he felt the bot beginning their assault.

"Nnnh!" He moaned as his mouth was the first thing that the bots took. They plunged into his mouth without delay. Cheeks puffed up, mouth full of microbots, and tears leaking from his eyes.

He gagged, and groaned, sweat was rolling down his body as Hiro's hips were lifted up higher and hovering his waist down off the pillow. The microbots would constantly gag him. Hiro gasped and coughed when they finally let him breathe.

He groaned, and looked up as he was pulled closer to the growing mass. The same tentacle that violated his mouth slowly trailed down his body, circling around his twitching cock. and finally it stopped as it reached its destination. Hiro's face was red as he anticipated the rough invasion.

It only circled his tight entrance once. Hiro gave a whimper, never knowing that he was this sensitive before. Hiro gave a yelp as the sounds of sex from the T.V. made him dizzy with the thought of sex.

Hiro gave a startled gasp when he felt the saliva coated tentacle poking his entrance. His nipples were quickly occupied. He whimpered when the microbots started to swirl around his hardening, sensitive nubs.

Hiro bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, finally accepting his fate. He groaned when the tentacle pulled his legs over so his ass was up in the air, and his neck and back were resting on top of the pillow.

Hiro didn't expect much out of this, but he found it enjoyable. Feeling powerless, and well, it aroused him. His cock twitched at the thought of being penetrated by his own invention.

Hiro mentally prepared him as he felt the first intrusion slowly sliding into his entrance, stretching him wide. His eyes snapped open as he gave a yelp when the slow intrusion had become larger, and thicker than what he thought was a thin sensation of the microbot's slim design.

Hiro was wrong when he thought it was over. He looked up and was that it wasn't even a fourth of an inch inside of him. It pulled out suddenly and then shoved full force into his saliva coated hole.

Hiro gave a cry of pain as the tentacle stretched him. It didn't stop there, the microbots started to pull out when it reached a certain depth. The thrusts were deep and rough. The shape of the tentacle would bulge to that of a human cock to that of an abnormal knot.

Hiro whined, and twitched as the tentacle continued its deep paced thrust. Just when Hiro thought it couldn't get any more intense he was wrong. The thrust began to grow rougher, it poked, and probed before it finally found his prostate. At first Hiro gave a gasp, but having that spark of pleasure fill him nearly made him cum.

The teen closed his eyes as the shape of the microbot around his thighs began to change until he felt like he was being gripped by a person. Hiro arched and groaned when the tentacle inside of him began to prove some sort of fast adaptation as it started to thrust directly into his prostate.

Arms held above his head he squeezed his hands and gave a strangled cry when the thrusting began to go faster. Hiro was gasping and arching. His eyes sparked with stars, and finally, the boy came -- his cock in the air, and from this angle, his semen shot out and hit him on his chest, and face. He wrinkled his nose as he felt the sensation of his own semen hit his face.

Panting he gave a soft low groan, thinking it was over. The tentacle didn't stop, it kept on hitting his prostate. Hiro gave a whine as he was forced to cum a second time. Hiro struggled, and gave a yelp as he was flipped over. He blushed as he his ass was still in the air. But at this angle the tentacles thrust even deeper. His cries of pleasure erupted when it began to pump his overly sensitive cock.

Hiro came all over the pillow. His face flushed, and body trembling. The microbots didn't stop when Hiro gave an overriding order. Instead, his mouth was stuffed, and he was fucked until he came. What was weird was that something was leaking in his mouth and was traveling down his throat. It was his own semen that the microbots would collect before it spilled out of his cock. Hiro swallowed it all. He was fucked for what seemed like hours.

It would be three hours later, and an exhausted Hiro shuddered as he came for what was the 9th time. The microbots had grown to adapt to Hiro's need as they had injected him with something, that kept him cumming for those hours. Ass up, and face covered in semen. The tentacles gave the last thrust before cumming inside of him. Hiro was a drooling babbling mess when the tentacles began to thrust again.

Eyes dilated, face red with a mouth hanging open and his tongue lolling out, drool slipping from his mouth as Hiro gave a tired, pleasure cry.

" _Ah.~♥_ "

This was how Tadashi found his brother, a drooling babbling mess. It was also that moment Hiro's heat broke out. The omega had never been so happy to see his Alpha.

Hiro never left the bed after that, nor was he allowed to mess with the microbots unless supervised by Tadashi, who ended up having a thing for voyeurism-- especially if it involved his little brother and tentacles.


End file.
